Methyl bromide (MB) is administered by oral gavage in peanut oil to Wistar male rats five times weekly during 13, 17, 21, or 25 weeks. The animals are weighed and observed for clinical symptoms and sacrificed sequentially and examined to study the effects of MB in rat forestomach. This experiment is designed to determine if MB is carcinogenic to rats in 90 days.